Midnight Killers
by DragonQueen
Summary: Three new girls are hired by the Gung Ho guns to bring Vash to them. but what happens when the girls fall in love with Vash, Wolfwood and even Knives!


Okay okay I know this is kinda stupid, but I can't help myself! I'm over tasking! I can't believe I'm doing this but this idea was in my head and ARG it just won't leave me alone! I'm starting a new fic with Vash the Stampede and if you've never heard of that lovely name before or what show he's on, then you are a very deprived child. Okay, this fic features me (DUH of course ^_^) and my friends Laurie and Twyla. (Other HUGE Trigun fans). You know the usual; we are hired by the Gun Ho dudes and are sent to kill Vash. Since you know he's a womanizer anyway. BUT! Then we all fall in love! Great right? And you know some humor, OF COURSE since we are talking about Vash anyway. I'm warning you, this is going to be a long story. So, not to ruin anymore things in my story, let's just GET STARTED! MUHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA! AH THE PINK BUNNIES! (Runs off onto the front yard.)  
  
PLEASE READ CHIBI KENIE LOVES HER DRUM! She has the coolest trigun story it kicks ass!  
  
WARNING NOT A LEMON AND SOME MILD CUSSING!!!  
  
  
  
"Alright! More Tinisha time is in order!"  
  
And I own nothing YOU HEAR ME NOTHING! But I wish I did, then I'd make Knives all happy and spiritual and love flowers. Hee hee.  
  
And I don't own Cowboy Bebop.  
  
And I put someone else's page address; I don't own that either. I just own a Kuroneko plush, which I just got in the mail and a computer. ^_^  
  
yo tango el gato in my pantalones. If anyone can decipher that they will get a private reading session of my Marron Bash Stravaganza! Please include your ID name from ff.net or an email address so I can email you if you win!  
  
  
  
********************  
  
Three girls stood in front of seven other men (I can't remember the real number of the Gun Ho Guns so just stay with me here.) one with long brown hair, another with medium brown hair, and the last one with long strawberry blonde hair. They men looked upon them from their chairs 5 steps higher.  
  
A/N (Happy I got it right Laurie?)  
  
" You asked for us?" said the one with the strawberry blonde haired one. She dared to speak. One of the men smiled a toothy grin; you could even see his pearly whites through the darkness.  
  
" You ladies are bounty hunters right?" the leader asked trying to sound cold hearted.  
  
" Yes." The one with long brown hair replied quickly. His smile widened.  
  
" Good, have you ever heard of the infamous Vash the Stampede?" He asked loudly, his hope rising. The girls spoke to each other for a moment, then replied gently.  
  
" Yes, he is the one with the $$60,000,000 bounty on his head. I heard lots of people tried to catch him. Lots of got hurt, but strangely never died." The one with the medium length brown hair finally spoke.  
  
" How about we pay you $$30,000,000 if you catch him and bring him here, and make sure he can't escape." The one with the long brown hair cocked an eyebrow.  
  
" ARE YOU SERIOUS! HE IS A MAN OF GREAT POWER AND DIGNITY! IT WOULD TAKE US ATLEAST MONTH OR MAYBE MORE TO BRING HIM HERE! ARE YOU NUTS?" the girl with the long brown hair yelled stepping forward not afraid of standing out.  
  
" But my dear lady, we are offering you half of the bounty. Isn't that enough for a pretty lady like you?" the boss spoke trying to sweeten the deal with words. The other two girls jumped forward and covered her mouth with their hands. The girl with her mouth covered started to thrash about trying to get lose of their death grip.  
  
" We will take the job, but our crazy friend here speaks the truth." The girl stopped her thrashing and looked up at her with stern eyes. " It will take us about a month or so to get him here. Would you be kind enough to wait that long you gracious leader?" the long strawberry haired one spoke. His smiled faded.  
  
" If you guys don't get him here in 6 months or less all of you are going to die. Still agreed?" all the girls froze and looked at him. They looked at each other and nodded.  
  
" Good, now I don't want to see one of your disgruntled faces until Vash is with you. LEAVE!" and with that the girls scurried off. After they left one of the other men spoke.  
  
" But boss, what if they come back with Vash, and then tell everyone about our hideout?" Boss stood up.  
  
" No worries men, as soon as they show up or don't show up in 6 months, they die anyway. It's a win lose situation for us and a lose lose situation for them MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH."  
  
(Scene fades into blackout and reappears in the 3 ladies bedroom.)  
  
" Good job Kirsten." The girl with the long strawberry blonde hair spat to the girl with the long brown hair.  
  
" Oh gee thanks for the support Laurie." She spat back.  
  
" Guys stop fighting!" the one with the medium length spoke. Kirsten and Laurie looked at her.  
  
" Shut up Twyla." They said at the same time. They were quiet for several moments and Twyla spoke.  
  
" I suppose its up to me AGAIN to form a plan. Right?" Laurie and Kirsten nodded happily.  
  
A/N (I seem to be doing that a lot.)  
  
" Well, I already planned it out. First we seduce him, and then we make sure it looks like we really love him. Next we hang out and become really friendly. And last we seduce him one more time and put him under anesthetic. And very last we drag him back to Boss, get our money and head to the Bahamas!" all three girls kicked their legs and screamed with excitement.  
  
" But what if the plan back fires. I heard he has accomplices." Kirsten said.  
  
" Then what do we do?" Laurie asked right after her. Twyla grinned evilly.  
  
" We make sure they have. unfortunate accidents." They all smiled in agreement. Laurie got up and started to pack her clothes and fighting gear.  
  
" So, where is he now and/or headed?" Laurie asked.  
  
" Spoken like a true worrier," Twyla began," last heard he was in the city of August and heading to the city of December."  
  
Author's note: don't really know where the cities are and stuff, BUT I'm sure Laurie would be MORE than happy to correct me. EVEN though I don't want her to. : ( grrr.  
  
" How are we going to get there?" Kirsten asked after getting up and getting her clothes and fighting gear like Laurie.  
  
" Horses, duh." Laurie said. Kirsten rolled her eyes.  
  
(Next day.)  
  
The girls had all of their stuff packed and their horses saddled.  
  
" On the road again." Kirsten began to sing.  
  
" Kirsten, don't sing that STUPID song." Twyla said in a monotonous voice.  
  
" Buts it's true, we are on the road again." She wined back. They got on their respective horses.  
  
" KIRSTEN!" Laurie yelled as soon as she was on her saddle. Kirsten pouted on her saddle. Then they rode off into the sunrise. Cowboy music started to play.  
  
" Where is that music coming from?" Twyla asked getting very annoyed by it.  
  
" I dunno but it sounds kinda cool." Kirsten started to sway her finger to the music and they rode on.  
  
(Fade out and we fade in with Vash, Wolfwood, and the insurance girls.)  
  
" Must.eat.doughnuts." Vash was starving and they haven't eaten all day. (This is later on in the day.)  
  
" Must.have.pudding." Milly complained.  
  
" Must.have.somone.use.my. MINI CONFIDENTL CONFESSIONL CHURCH BOOTH!" Wolfwood said as he stood up straight showing off his product.  
  
" Would you guys shut up! We still have 5 iles to go until we are on the next town, so keep walking." Meryl ordered. Wolfwood was lagging behind a bit, of course carrying his prized cross. Milly noticed and asked.  
  
" Need help you your cross Mr. Priest? Here we will trade; you carry my bag while I carry your cross. Deal?" Wolfwood smiled.  
  
" No thank you, but thanks for the offer." He replied.  
  
" No, I insist." And she went over and dropped her back and easily picked up the heavy cross and started to walk. Wolfwood looked at her strangely, but then shook his head to clear his mind and started to walk.  
  
(One hour later.) ^_^  
  
" Finally we made it." Vash managed to gasp after crawling the last one ile.  
  
" Milly, you and Wolfwood go and find a hotel, Vash and I will find some food." The other pair nodded and walked off into the crowd of people. Meryl turned around and saw that Vash had fainted from hunger.  
  
" Oh brother." She knelt down and whispered in his ear.  
  
" Vash.Vash. doughnuts." And he sprang up with his mouth watering. Meryl started to laugh.  
  
" WHERE'S THE FOOD!?" and screamed.  
  
" We are going to get some you broom head." Vash smiled in a childish was and walked along with her. The finally saw a food bar and ordered a bunch of rice and egg rolls. Vash ran off for a second and came back with a batch of 20 doughnuts. He started to munch on them.  
  
" Thank you very much." Meryl turned around and saw him with the doughnuts. She sighed and waited for Milly and Wolfwood to come by. Five minutes and 20 doughnuts later they finally came back saying they found the cheapest hotel and got only two rooms. When they finally got back to the hotel, Milly and Meryl got ready for bed, but Wolfwood and Vash were getting ready to go get drunk.  
  
" Be back at eleven." Vash yelled as he went out the door. Wolfwood said he was going to a club near by, but Vash was going to another different club across town.  
  
( Back to Laurie, Kirsten, and Twyla.)  
  
" Well, now that we got here, who's going to seduce him?" Laurie asked and she hopped onto her bed. They all looked at each other but no one wanted to.  
  
" FINE! If no one wants to we can draw straws. Shortest straw loses." They all nodded. Twyla went to the bathroom and came out with a straw cut up.  
  
A/N BATHROOMS HAVE EVERYTHING YOU NEED INSIDE BECAUSE I SAID SO MUHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHH!!!!!! Except that darn soap that keeps getting into my eyes for some strange odd reason.  
  
Next she mixed them up. Laurie picked, then Twyla, and last Kirsten. They lined their straws up. And to her misfortune, Kirsten got the shortest straw.  
  
" Oh poo." Was all she said. She had to wear a very revealing dress to impress. She looked through all of her stuff but couldn't find anything that would match the setting.  
  
" Laurie, do you have anything dressy as in a black dress or something.?" Laurie looked through her stuff and found a strapless short black dress. She put on spandex bicycle shorts under the dress just incase some man tried to look under her dress.  
  
" Perfect, thanks." When she came out she put makeup on and lipstick, then headed out the door. The closest club just happened to be the one Vash was at.  
  
( At the Bar.) ^_^  
  
As soon as Kirsten walked in every stopped their yaking to see who it was. All the men were looking at her. Some men came up to introduce them to Kirsten.  
  
" Hi there pretty lady, my name is Tom." The one with black hair said.  
  
" And I am Tim." The other one with long blonde hair spoke loudly, evidently he was already drunk. And the last one with brown hair said,  
  
" And I'm Bob." She smiled brightly.  
  
" Nice to meet y'all, but I'm meeting another man. So if you excuse me." she tried to get by but they stopped her.  
  
" Come on honey.." SMACK! Kirsten kneed him in the stomach.  
  
" Anyone else wanna call me his ' honey' ?" she asked to everyone who was watching. The other men backed off. She smiled again and scanned the room for Vash. She spotted him, in the far back corner. He was slouching in his chair not really paying attention to what was happening. She walked slowly to him, her sandals making a click clack sound on the wooden floor. When she finally got their a waiter was writing down Vash's order.  
  
" You look lonely, mind if I accompany you, Vash the Stampede." He looked at her weirdly but patted the chair next to him. She gladly sat down.  
  
" My you are a cute one." Vash blushed.  
  
" Thanks." Was all he said. When he got his order all she did was watch him drink. He only had one drink under the extreme pressure is friend was giving him. The waiter came back and asked them if they'd like anything to eat.  
  
" Doughnuts please." They said in unison. They blinked 5 times and looked at each other. After they ate about 30 doughnuts each, she finally spoke.  
  
" How about we go to my room?" she winked. Vash was in a blunder. Usually girls hate him and slap him after he gave them "the eyes", but this one is weird. I think she faking it. Naw, she can't be a bounty hunter.but her , muscles aren't from the usual jog around the block. Those were fighting muscles, he thought  
  
The humanoid typhoon got up and was walking with her out the door when someone was following them with a profound limp. They both stopped at the same time. Quickly, Kirsten pulled a 9-MM handgun and Vash got out his regular .45 colt bottom shot nine bullets handgun. The man behind them was Limpy Leon. A bounty worth $$5,000.  
  
" What's a *hic* pretty lady like you *hic* doing with a man like him. You should be with me." Kirsten smiled.  
  
" Laurie and Twyla are going to pay dearly for this. You have a bounty on your head. I suggest you high tail it outta here." He frowned. She whispered the first part under her breath, but Vash could still hear her.  
  
" No *hic* one talks to me like that." And he sloppily slapped Kirsten hard enough to send her flying. She skidded and hit the bottom of a table and it fell, sending the rim on her stomach. Vash got angry.  
  
" You NEVER hit a lady." He screamed as he quickly got out a bullet with a needle on the tip and loaded his gun with it, then cocked his gun.  
  
" What are *hic* you going to do about it?" Vash shot. Everyone screamed and ducked. Vash smiled.  
  
" Nothing to worry about folks, just a tranquilizer." He heard a moan from under a table. THE GIRL! He ran over and she was clutching her side.  
  
" Lady, are you okay?" he put his hand out to help it up. She ignored it and tried to get up anyway. He grabbed her shoulder to help her. As soon as he touched she ripped away from him.  
  
" NO! I don't need help, and my name is Kirsten thank you."  
  
" Quick someone call an ambulance." The bartender said. Kirsten got vexed.  
  
" Anyone who calls an ambulance gets their head blown off." And she limped off to a hotel near by. Vash froze. Why did she not want an ambulance, with that kind of injury, you could die from internal bleeding. He thought. Then it hit him, she could die! NO! he ran off to the hotel after her. He found her in a hall limping. Blood drops were on the floor.  
  
" Kirsten you need to get that looked at." She stopped and slowly turned around.  
  
" No really I'm fine." He just stood there with a stern look on his face.  
  
" Look," she began," if you would just stay in this town for another month or so, I'll tell, no wait, show you my little secret..." And she limped off. And he turned around to walk away back to the hotel.  
  
( Back to the girl's hotel.)  
  
Kirsten barely was able to lip inside of the room. Laurie looked up when someone was opening the door not knowing who or what it would be. She grabbed her sword that was next to the table and pointed it at the door. As soon as she saw it was Kirsten, she put it back where it was on the table. Kirsten collapsed on the floor, a small puddle of blood was forming around her waist.  
  
" Kirsten!" Laurie and Twyla ran over.  
  
" Did Vash that no good do this to you?" Twyla asked in concern.  
  
" No, ran into bounty Limpy Leon. He hit me and skidded into table and fell on my side." She winced in pain. Laurie ran to the bathroom and got the first aid kit. Took out a clean bandage and pulled Kirsten's dress up to wrap it around her waist without getting anything in the way.  
  
A/N ( NO YURI! GET YOUR HEADS OUT OF THE GUTTER!)  
  
" You know, you could get some numbing stuff. This hurts a lot." Kirsten wined.  
  
" Ah, shut up and take it like a man." Kirsten looked at Twyla funny.  
  
" OH! Not that way I just mean suck it up. You take everything so seriously." Kirsten began to sniffle.  
  
" Nope, no sympathy from me."  
  
" WWWWAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"  
  
" FINE I'M SORRY NOW WOULD YOU JUST SHUP UP!" Kirsten stood quietly and stopped wailing and crying.  
  
" Baka." She muttered as she went to the bathroom to take a shower.  
  
(Back to Vash and his group. ^_^)  
  
Vash tiredly walked inside hoping not to wake up anyone. Suddenly the lights turned on.  
  
" AAAHHH!" Vash screamed as he covered his eyes. He didn't have his trade mark sunglasses on don't you know so. He heard tapping and opened his eyes slowly afraid of it begin Meryl. Guess what, it was.  
  
" YOU SAID YOU'D BE BACK AT ELEVEN AND ITS NOW 11:26!" Meryl screamed. Milly and Wolfwood came out to see what all the commotion was about. They weren't surprised it was Meryl yelling. And they weren't even more not surprised when they found out she was yelling at the humanoid typhoon.  
  
A/N (Were those last 3 sentences confusing? I hope not.)  
  
" Sorry, I had a bad run in at the bar. There was this strange lady. She was really weird."  
  
" Why? Cause the fact that she never hit you and told you that you are a perve." Meryl guessed. Wolfwood started to scratch his head lazily listening for the billionth time Meryl yelling at Vash.  
  
" Why yes. I hate it when you're right. Well, she got hurt and didn't want the cops or an ambulance. She told me her name was Kirsten then told herself that her friends or whatever named Twyla and Laurie are going to pay for this." He shrugged. At the ring of their names Wolfwood suddenly stopped scratching his black hair and looked at him with wild eyes.  
  
" What were the names of the ladies and tell me the name of your little friend's too." Wolfwood got a little nervous.  
  
" Laurie, Kirsten, and Twyla. Why?" Wolfwood froze.  
  
"What?" Vash asked nervously.  
  
" You mean you've never heard of those names before?" Vash shook his head from side to side.  
  
" They are called the Midnight Killers. They are bounty hunters and they are most likely after you Vash. I mean you do have the biggest bounty. They use swords and guns, and they aren't your usual swords, these are sabers. Kirsten and Laurie use sabers and Twyla uses a gun" Wolfwood explained not liking it one bit. Vash stood there for 5 moments to wait for the shock to hit. And then it came.  
  
" NNNUUUUU!!!!" and he starts to run around crying anime style. Meryl sighed and when he came closer she tripped him.  
  
" Well, we need to catch them before they catch you." Meryl explained after Vash got up and was giving her the death glare every time she wasn't looking.  
  
" Or, we could make it sound like someone else was going after him and they would go after that guy!" Milly chirped. They all looked at her dumbfounded that she actually said something smart.  
  
" Nice plan, but who is stupid enough to go after him?" Wolfwood asked. They all looked at Vash for an idea.  
  
" Well there is someone, but he is very dangerous." He put his index fingers together and looked at the floor.  
  
" WHO!" Meryl screamed.  
  
" My brother Knives. He says to kill all the spiders and save the butterflies meaning that he wants to kill all the humans and save us. never mind I mentioned him." He sat down on the couch, sadness and anger flooding his eyes.  
  
" Vash, its either you get them or they get you." Meryl sat down next to him on the couch. Milly and Wolfwood stood by watching the intense moment. Vash slowly turned his head around so Meryl could see his face, he was crying.  
  
" I hate it when he kills people. He thinks its stupid I try to save humans. He's been trying to turn me over to his side ever since. We can't count on him not killing them.  
  
" Well, I'm tired and I want to go to bed." Milly walked off.  
  
" Me too." And Wolfwood followed Milly. Meryl lifted her hand with the second hesitation and wiped a tear away.  
  
" We can talk about it in the morning. Now," she brushed imaginary dust from her sleeping gown," I guess I will go to bed too. And I suggest you do the same." Before she left she kissed him gently on the forehead and went to bed. Vash sat there for twenty minutes and decided to go to bed too in his own room.  
  
( Five minutes before midnight.)  
  
Wolfwood was sleeping when a figure slipped in the room and ran to turn the lights on. He sat up in bed quickly and saw Kirsten standing next to the door. She brought her gloved index finger to her lips and walked silently to his bed. She was wearing a black full body spandex suit with a shiny blue short zip up jacket with long sleeves and white gloves. She wore white boots like the ones Faye wears in Cowboy Bebop.  
  
" Quiet, we the Midnight Killers are here. We planned to take Vash to the Gung Ho Guns and take Meryl as a hostage to get him there with out a struggle. I don't want to hurt Vash or any others. Just listen and you and the rest of the people traveling with you will live." He nodded quickly knowing the destructive powers the trio have.  
  
" Okay, I need to hurt you a little to look like we had a fight and met with my boss Laurie. I promise no one will die. When I give you the signal, scream. Then I will run out. Vash will show up then tell him what I am telling you now and you will hear a second scream. Tell Vash to hurry, its Milly. Got it?" he nodded again.  
  
" Good, now this might hurt a little." She took out her 3-foot sword and turned it to his side.  
  
" Now don't scream, yet." And she gently slid the sword in missing a kidney and other major organs. Blood slowly began and seep out. She looked at his face it was stern.  
  
" Wow you take pain in very well Nick." And she quickly took it out. To clean off her dirty sword she took a white bed sheet and swiped it through. Then pressed one of her earrrings on her ear and listened hardly.  
  
" What's that." He managed to saw through the pain.  
  
" It's a radio, I can hear my boss talking to Vash."  
  
( meanwhile)  
  
Meryl and Milly were sleeping also and another figure came into their room. She walked over calmly to the light swich and spoke right before she turned it on.  
  
" Keep quiet and you will live." The lights beamed on. Meryl and Milly woke up. There standing before them was a girl wearing, you guessed it, a black full body spandex suit with a shiney green zip up jacket with long sleeves and black boots like the ones Faye wears in Cowboy Bebop.  
  
" Who are you." Milly asked.  
  
" I am part of the Midnight Killers. Twyla nice to meet you Meryl and Milly. Okay, my job is to hurt, not kill, Milly a little and keep you alive Miss Derringer Meryl. Good thing I keep a dagger with me when I need it. Okay, Milly stand up."  
  
" NO!" she quickly ran over to the other side of the room and got her stun gun.  
  
" Oh please. That silly thing." Twyla reached around and pulled out a gun that was the same length from her shoulders to her feet, barely touching the floor by an inch.  
  
" Wow, I guess you out gun me." She set her gun on the floor and raised her hands. Meryl was 4 inches away from her little one shot guns where Twyla quickly threw her knife, slashing into the wall right in front of her out stretched hand. She gasped and pulled her hand away.  
  
" Now now, we don't want any accidents. What would Vash think." Blood rushed to Meryl's face.  
  
" LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Twyla sighed and walked over to where her dagger was and pulled it out.  
  
" just don't scream Milly, but you can as loud as you want when I tell you too." She said as she strode over and quickly put the dagger in her leg missing major veins and tendons and quickly pulled it out. Then pushed her earring in and listened as her boss made her way to Vash's room.  
  
( Vash's room. This is getting good, no?)  
  
Vash was silently sleeping in his bed when a shadowed figure stepped out of the curtains. She silently brought out her sword. It glimmered in the moonlight. She smiled and was about to stab the figure in the bed when suddenly a voice spoke.  
  
" The Midnight Killers. A great name but gives a huge hint away." He turned on the lights. It was Laurie in a black full body spandex suit with a shiney red short zip up jacket with long sleeves and black boots like the ones Faye wears in Cowboy Bebop. Must be popular.  
  
" Nice Vash, very nice." His face got stern.  
  
" What do you want?"  
  
" Well, our plans changed so we decided to take you to the Gung Ho Guns now." She explained with her facial features changing.  
  
" I wasn't going to kill you Vash. No need to worry."  
  
" Why do they want me?"  
  
" I don't know. All I know is I'm supposed to get u there in 6 months or less." Laurie pushed her earring as well so the other team members could hear.  
  
" But you should worry about your friends."  
  
( Kirsten)  
  
" NOW SCREAM!" she yelled.  
  
" AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Wolfwood finally got to let out all of his anger and pain in one long howl. Just as Kirsten was going to jump out the window she looked at Wolfwood and let one tear go down her face. And jumped out into the mysterious darkness.  
  
( Laurie.)  
  
" Oops, looks like Kirsten got to him first." Vash swore under his breath and grabbed his silver gun on the table next to the bed and ran out to check on his friend. He ran as fast as he could down the hall to the priest's room. He opened the door to see his friend on the floor and grasping a wound on his side.  
  
" WOLFWOOD! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He ran over to check it.  
  
" its' okay, Kirsten told me to tell you that they are going to take Meryl as a hostage, you better get over to their room."  
  
" Not before I dress your wound."  
  
( Twyla)  
  
" That's your cue." Milly screamed as loud as she could. The ear-piercing scream rang throughout the little town.  
  
" Good job! Now as for you Meryl, you're coming with me. My boss wants to meet you. She walked over to the bed. As she got closer Meryl scooted further away.  
  
" Oh come on, if you don't come with me Vash will die." Meryl, hearing those words, sank into the bed. Twyla smiled and picked her up. Gave one last smile at Milly and jumped out the window to meet boss at jump point.  
  
(Wolfwood)  
  
They heard the second scream.  
  
" That was Milly, hurry! She might be even worse than me." Vash nodded and ran out the room. A million of things were racing throughout his mind. Is Meryl ok? Is Milly ok? Why would they use Meryl, why not Milly? When he finally got to there room, he heard crying beyond the door. He opened the door real fast and saw Milly huddled in the corner whispering things to herself and crying at the same time. She was a mess.  
  
" Milly?" She turned her head to see Vash walking towards her. She sat up right. When she was finally up, there was a pool of blood and tears.  
  
" Oh Milly." He was saddened by her look. She finally spoke,  
  
" MERYL! They've got Meryl, I heard Twyla talking to her boss. Something about meeting her at Jump point. You have got to get her." She winced when she was done; the wound was getting worse.  
  
" I have to fix you up first." Then the door opened. Right before they could really see who it was, Vash pointed his gun. The door slowly opened. It was Wolfwood. As soon as he saw Vash's gun he put on hand up and left the other one on his side wound. Vash sighed and put down his gun.  
  
" I can take care of Milly. You get Meryl." Vash silently nodded and jumped out the window. He landed on come gravel, but he didn't have any shoes on or his red trademark coat, he just had on his PJ pants and shirt. He didn't care. All he wanted was Meryl to be safe if he got there in time. He ran and ran as fast as his long legs would take him.  
  
When he was almost at Jump Point, he saw two figures take the point while he was at the bottom. Knowing one of the Midnight Killers would easily drop Meryl if he were behind them, he ran to about 20 yards away from the point. When the moon finally came out of the clouds, like someone taking off their cloak, the moonlight hit the point and it was indeed Meryl being held out in front of Laurie it looked like.  
  
" Well, Vash The Stampede didn't chicken out. How nice to come and see your friend's final hour." She put Meryl down so her feet could touch the cold rock and let go of her mouth to see if she has any last words.  
  
" VASH! THEY'RE CRAZY GET ME OUT OF HERE." And Laurie put her hand over her mouth again.  
  
" Man, that was a crappy last sentence before your death. Usually they say like ' Oh I love you John I've never had the guts to tell you before' heh that's funny when they say that."  
  
" LET HER GO!" Vash yelled as loud as he could. His voice ringing off the other rocks around him.  
  
" I would, but lets change the plan shall we? How about I torture you're little friend here so you could come with us to the Gung Ho Guns. BUT! We still have about oh I dunno, 5 months still left. I love to torture my kill." She brought out her sword with a 3-foot blade. It shone with a deadly shine in the moonlight. She took the blade and ran if across her arm, just barely making a mark.  
  
" Are you going to scream for me?" Laurie asked with a wild look in her eye. Meryl shook her head in a side to side manner.  
  
" FINE!" she took the blade and made an another cut on the same arm. Blood began to drip out of her arm. But still no sound came. She made three cuts on her back from her right shoulder to her left side all the same length.  
  
" STOP IT LET HER GO!" Vash screamed again. His eyes started to glow a blue color like in the episode of Diablo number 12. Go http://www.bishounen.net/trigun/screen/ep12/index.html to see screen caps of that episode.  
  
" You should recognize this song Vash. Here I'll sing it to you," she coughed once and began," total slaughter, total slaughter. I won't leave a single man alive. Lade da de died genocide, la de da dod an ocean of blood. Let's begin the killing time," she stopped singing," that was nice, you know going back on memory lane."  
  
" Don't go back there. That has nothing to do with this." Vash spat back full of anger.  
  
" Oh yes. The whole 'killing the humans' thing gets SO boring after a while. Doesn't it?" Laurie began to smirk at her own response.  
  
" LEAVE HER ALONE! LET HER GO!" he yelled he couldn't take it anymore.  
  
" Now, now. If you wanted me to do my big finish than you just had to ask." Her wild look in her eyes started to grow. The blade shimmered in the light as she started to insert the blade on Meryl's side. Slowly it began to engulf the skin and blood missing major organs and such. Meryl couldn't help it she had to scream.  
  
" AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he voice bounched off the rocks.  
  
" LEAVE HER ALONE! YOU WANT ME LET HER GO!" Vash couldn't take it anymore. He blood was boiling. Then a muffled voice came from her earring. Laurie started to listen and respond and took out the sword from her back. Meryl took this precious time and took out a derringer form her PJ pants and shot Laurie.  
  
" SON OF A BITCH!" she yelled and let go of Meryl clutching her side. Meryl felt dizzy and could no longer stand up.  
  
" Oh you ARE going to pay for this." And with the hand that wasn't bloody, she grabbed Meryl by the wrist and put her over the edge.  
  
" WAIT! There's some." he hesitated," there's someone else after me. Before you." Laurie looked up.  
  
" WHO! Tell me who that is and I will RIP it to shreds." Anger flooding her judgment.  
  
" His name is Knives." Vash finally gave him. He heard muffle words come out from Laurie's ear.  
  
" Looks like I'm a little late killing Meryl, so I'll let her live, this time. Bai bai Vash the Stampede." And she let go of Meryl. As soon as Vash saw her hand slowly let go of Meryl, he ran as fast as he could go, everything around him turning into a blur, just concentrating on trying to catch Meryl, but he was 5 seconds too late. She hit the ground with a deadly thump.  
  
" MERYL NO!" he ran harder. When he got there, her chest was barely going up and down.  
  
" Oh Meryl." He picked up her head and laid it on his lap. Her head slowly turning around to look at him. She smiled, but it was some how an empty smile.  
  
" I've always," she stopped in mid-sentence to cough she covered her mouth with her hand. Blood was on her palm running down to meet a ragged sleeve. A little trickle began at the side of her lips," I've always wanted to tell you I have always loved you. I tried to deny the feelings, but I knew it couldn't. The realization hit me from behind; I never saw it coming. I was so afraid to tell you because I thought if we got closer, that you would find some flaw in me and throw me away. I love you Vash, could you love me the same way I love you?" Her eyes started to water. Meryl had just spilled her heart out to him. She waited for his response.  
  
" Meryl I know you know about Rem. I love her so much. I can't answer right now, but I promise I will." He looked away from her, he couldn't stand to see a puppy dog face girls seem to go a lot.  
  
A/N (CHA right!)  
  
A shaky hand made its way to Vash's chin. Meryl gently grasped it and turned his head around to look at her.  
  
" I have a life time to wait." She smiled. Then it started to slowly fade away. Her hand slipped from its grasp. Vash caught it and felt for a pulse. It was there, but very weak and slow. He picked her up and carried her to the small hospital in town.  
  
  
  
(The next day.)  
  
Meryl woke up to find herself in a white room. She recognized it instantly. She was in a hospital. The purple haired girl tried to sit up in bed but searing hot pain ran from her side and back. She sat back down. The door opened and it was Wolfwood.  
  
" Looks like you got beat up too." Meryl said weakly.  
  
" Well praise the Lord you're up. I think I said at least 10 different prayers. You have been out for 3 days now." He smiled and pulled up a chair from the desk next to Meryl's bed.  
  
" Is Milly okay?" she managed to say.  
  
" Oh yes. Just a little shaken up. You had us all worried when you kept on passing in and out on conscience." He saw her face fault when he said ' us all'. Like reading her mind Wolfwood said,  
  
" And of course Vash worried the most. He didn't leave your side until we had to pry him away with a crow bar." Meryl laughed at bit and winced. As if on cue Vash walked in and saw that Meryl was up. He was wearing a white shirt and blue jeans.  
  
" Where's your red coat Vash-san?" Meryl tried to sound strong but it failed miserably.  
  
" Packed away." Was all he said as he walked to her bed on the opposite side Wolfwood was on, but kept his hands behind his back like he was hiding something..  
  
" Oh poo, your coat made you look sexy." Vash blushed at the remark, especially cause it came out of Meryl's mouth.  
  
" Does that mean I'm not sexy period?" he asked putting on his best puppy dogface. Meryl laughed and clutched her side. He saw her wince and gently spoke,  
  
" Oh man I'm sorry!" his eyes full of worry just like 3 days ago.  
  
" Oh no it's okay."  
  
" I'll leave you two love birds alone." And Wolfwood limped out of room.  
  
" I have something for you." He brought out a package of doughnuts. Meryl chuckled.  
  
" Thank you very much Vash."  
  
" Eating always makes me feel better. I was going to eat them, but I thought of you first so..." he set the doughnuts on the desk next to her bed. She just smiled.  
  
" How are you feeling?" he asked.  
  
" Little sore, but nothing like a good doughnut to heal you up!" he laughed. It was full and rich, a real laugh.  
  
" Meryl, I'm ready to answer what you asked me last night." a light knock was on the door. It slowly opened. It was the Midnight Killers. As soon as he saw Laurie's face he grabbed his gun and pointed towards them. When Laurie walked in, she had a grin on her face that made a chill go down her spine.  
  
" What do you want?" he asked harshly.  
  
" Jeez Vash, are you really going to hurt someone when they aren't even armed? That's lower than dirt." She gaped at him. Twyla and Kirsten walked in after her. He put his gun down.  
  
" What do you want?" he asked harshly again.  
  
" We know you and Knives are related. We want to know where he is." She crossed her arms to show her determination.  
  
" That's what our journey is all about. We are about one month of walking away from him." His voice was flat.  
  
" Excellent." She said as her fingers came together like Mr. Burns on Simpsons.  
  
" Ah Laurie, you're scaring me?" Kirsten was trembling. Vash was utterly and totally confused.  
  
" You guys were so serious last night, that happened? You are acting like noodle heads." Vash scratched the back of his head.  
  
" Oh I've heard that LINE before." Meryl mumbled under her breath.  
  
" Oh it's the smell and site of blood that gets us started." Laurie got an evil grin on her face.  
  
" Fine I'll take you to Knives, but I warn you, he's umm. agitated very easily." Vash explained.  
  
" Oh he's probably nothing, you should be around Twyla during PMS." WHACK! Twyla conked Kirsten on the coconut.  
  
" WHAT! Its true!" Twyla's eye started to twitch in anger.  
  
" FINE! I'll shut up." She covered her mouth with her hands.  
  
" HAHAHAHAHAHAH! You guys are even more funnier than Vash on a sugar high!" Meryl's face lightened up. While laughing she clutched her side. It hurt, but she didn't care, it was good to laugh.  
  
" So, when do we leave?" Laurie asked flicking imaginary dirt from underneath her fingernails.  
  
" Tomorrow at sunrise."  
  
" Jeez, this kinda sounds like one of those western movie thingamabobs where there is a shoot out at dawn. Cool." Twyla gave her the ALMIGHTY DEATH GLARE OF DOOM!  
  
A/N (To contrary belief, the ALMIGHTY DEATH GLARE OF DOOM! Is not related to the ALMIGHTY PIMP SLAP OF DOOM! Thank you.)  
  
" Well, we better pack our horses." Laurie began.  
  
" Horses? Wow you guys really are Western people." Vash was amazed; no one owned a horse here.  
  
" How did you get these horses?" Meryl asked reading Vash's mind.  
  
" We had to kill for these horses, literally." Laurie chuckled after the amazed look Vash gave her.  
  
" Well, we're on the road again." Kirsten began.  
  
" Don't start that song, please!" Laurie moaned.  
  
********************  
  
Knives: that was dumb, stupid spiders writing stories about my idiotic and me. Vash: I thought that was okay. Me: thank you Vash! (gets all starry eyed.) MoMo: ( she's my alternate personality): if you ask me that was kind of sappy. Me: SHUT UP! *twitch* MoMo: so, I can say whatever I want. I am you, yea know. Me: *gets all confused*  
  
  
  
Me: yo tango el gato in my pantalones. If anyone can decipher that they will get a private reading session of my Marron Bash Stravaganza! Please include you ID name from ff.net or an email address so I can email you if you win!  
  
  
  
I'm not serious about keeping this fic, but if you guys like it then I will keep it and do more chapters! Please tell me what u think!  
  
(see that purple button thingy...PRESS IT!) 


End file.
